¡Cuidado con el hamster!
by Didi-nyan
Summary: Cuando Soul trae un hámster a casa,maka se encariña con él y deja de lado a Soul,este intentara volver a ser el único para Maka.


¡Cuidado con el hámster!

Maka estaba sola en casa,leyendo libros,esperando a Soul para comer se estaba poniendo nerviosa,se supone que iba a dar una vuelta de unos quince cerró el libro de golpe y lo llevó a su habitación, buscó otro libro,pero ya se los habia leido,¿donde estaba Soul?,ya se estaba preocupando,entró en su habitación ,quién sabe podría entrar sin que ella se diera cuenta.  
Llamarón a la puerta,Maka fue corriendo .Detrás de la puerta se escuchaba a Soul pidiendo ayuda.  
-¡Maka!  
Al abrir la puerta,Soul estaba lleno de arañazos,miro hacia arriba y vio un pequeño hámster mordiendo su pelo,maka se sonrojo:  
-¡Soul!-Abriendo los brazos, soul fue hacia ella con los brazos abiertos.  
-Que cosa mas mona-cogió al hámster de la cabeza de Soul.  
Él se quedó mirando a Maka,cerró la puerta dando un portazo,y se sentó en el sofá y se puso a murmurrar:  
-Que cosa mas mona,ni se preocupa por mí,ni un solo :¿Soul donde has estado?-  
-Soul donde has encontrado esta cosita.  
-Yo no me lo encontré se la encontró Tsubaki,pero tenia una misión con Black Star y me lo encasqueto a mi. Tendré que cuidarlo hasta entonces.  
Soul se giró y vio a Maka,haciendo cosquillas al hámster.  
-¿Maka me estas escuchando?  
-Claro que te estoy escuchando, entonces no podemos quedárnoslo.  
-No,y además para que queremos un hámster, qué apesta.  
-¡Como se te ocurre decir eso!-  
Maka ,parecía enfadada,se fue a la cocina,y se puso a calentar la comida ,seguía con el hámster en la mano,él estaba tumbado en el sofá ,esperando a que estuviera lista ,ya se había calentado,Maka dejó la comida en la mesa,él se levantó del sofá y fue corriendo a sentarse.  
-Que aproveche  
Maka,se sentó con el hámster en la mano,y, dividió la comida,y se la dio al hámster con una cuchara. Soul sintió una pequeña arcada, no le gustaba que el hámster comiera de la misma cuchara que maka,él se arrimó a ella,y abrió la boca,con la intención de que ella,le diera de comer.  
Maka miró extrañada,y se acercó a la boca de Soul.Él sorprendido se cayó de la silla.  
-¡Que haces!-Dijo sonrojado  
-Yo pensaba que querías un..-el hámster empezó hacer ruidos, como si estuviera pidiendo atención a maka y ella abrazó al hámster ,y dejó a Soul de lado. Soul suspiró, cogió su plato de comida y se fue a su cuarto a comer. Maka le dijo que no manchará .Se sentó en su silla puso los pies encima del escritorio,y se puso otra vez a murmurrar:  
-Que pasa que ese hámster esta buscando pelea,no permitiré que un animal,me quite la atención de maka tengo que buscar una forma de llamar la atención más que él,tengo que pensar vamos Soul usa la cabeza.-  
Soul empezó a comer,pensó que si no comía no tendría suficientes fuerzas como para pensar un buen plan. Cuando acabo de comer, llevó el plato a la cocina,por que sino Maka se enfadaba,y le salía humo de la cabeza.  
Salió de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina, no vio a nadie en el salón, seguro que Maka estaba estudiando encerrada en su cuarto como de costumbre. Dejó el plato en el fregadero ,y empezó a escuchar ,cosas raras, qué provenían de la habitación de Maka:

-¡Estate quieto!¡Para!-se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de Maka.  
Soul no sabia que pasaba ,pero tenia que intervenir. Entró abriendo la puerta de una patada y haciendo un grito de guerra, cuando ya estaba dentro vio a Maka llena de manchas rojas .Miró al Hámster y vio que llevaba ,puesto un vestido rosa con lacitos ,y tenia toda la cara llena de pintalabios rojo. A Soul le empezaron a salir lagrimas de los ojos, y se echo a reír ,se tiró en el suelo, y se puso a decir:

-Jajaja, y yo que creía que el hámster estaba haciendo sufrir a Maka,y resulta que es al revés ,pobrecito, que pasa maka sigues siendo una niña.-de repente dejo de reírse, se levantó, y se puso, serio-Maka te recomiendo que nunca te maquilles-se puso a llorar otra vez-No te puedo imaginar pintada así.  
A Maka le empezó a salir humo de la cabeza cogió el cepillo y se lo tiro a la cabeza. Gracias al golpe a Soul se le ocurrió una idea se acercó al hámster y le miro de cerca.  
-Bueno ahora que lo veo de cerca, no se te da tan mal-  
-Enserio-Se puso muy colorada,en ese momento se convirtió en otra persona completamente distinta.

-Claro ,yo nunca mentiría a una persona que tiene tanto talento como tú-Soul se puso enfrente de maka,para cortarle la visión con el hámster

-Y, si sin maquillaje eres guapa, si te arreglaras, lo serias mas aún, pero me vale con que seas tal y como eres-le agarró la barbilla,y se fue acercando a sus labios escuchaba al hámster llorar, pero a él, ya le daba igual y parecía que a Maka también, sé besaron apasionadamente, el hámster ya no lloraba,gritaba, el hámster vio que no servia de nada ,se bajó de la mesa y antes de irse ,de la habitación hizo un gesto ,a Soul, como diciendo que el había ganado.


End file.
